


Belly Buttons, Man

by PerlooTheBold



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Belly Button Play, I am so sorry, M/M, Nipple Play, Oh My God, eating ass, inspired by ep 1 of too many spirits, ryan you gotta stop giving us things to write about, this is so cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlooTheBold/pseuds/PerlooTheBold
Summary: PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!This is, like, extremely cursed. Ryan Bergara literally serves us shit on a platter.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Belly Buttons, Man

Shane licked his way down Ryan’s bare chest, pulling quiet moans from Ryan.

He licked across his nipples, taking him into his mouth and sucking.

He left bites across Ryan’s pecs.

With the tip of his tongue, he flicked the hard buds meticulously, finding the place that made Ryan squirm.

“Gonna try something,” Shane groaned.

Ryan brought his hands up to Shane’s hair to hold him.

“God, I’m so hard,” Ryan whispered, pushing his tits into Shane’s face and thrusting his hips into him.

Shane shimmied away from him, grabbing his calves to pull him down the bed. He then placed his hands behind Ryan’s knees, pushing them to Ryan’s chest.

Ryan let out an involuntary sigh, feeling his cock spurt more slick. His pink hole clenched on nothing, still gaping wide from Shane’s previous ministrations.

Slowly, Shane leaned back down, laving his tongue over Ryan’s naval—

and then, he stuck it in Ryan’s _belly button._

Ryan almost came on the spot: he felt sparks fly to his cock when Shane pushed in deep.

“Shane!” he cried.

Shane held his hips and thighs, trying to force his tongue in farther. He thrusted the muscle in and out, flexing it as well.

“So fucking _sensitive,_ ” Shane moaned.

It felt like there was a vibrator inside of Ryan’s urethra.

Precome smeared over Shane’s neck, Ryan’s dick pulsing against his throat.

Then, Shane started to _wiggle his tongue._

Ryan couldn’t take it—it felt too good.

With a hoarse shout of Shane’s name, Ryan spewed his load over Shane’s beard.

Shane pulled away from Ryan’s belly button, putting his tongue inside Ryan’s ass, eating him out through his orgasm.

Shane licked over Ryan’s hole, tongue flat and careful.

“Shane,” Ryan tried to whisper.

Shane pulled away to kiss his boyfriend.

“Good?” he asked.

“The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> umm  
> Yeah, all the belly button play the boys give us kind of spiraled into this, and was solidified with too many spirits


End file.
